


Compliments

by brvry_10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, One Shot, POV Mikasa Ackerman, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvry_10/pseuds/brvry_10
Summary: She wonders why she's not getting any acknowledgement from her Captain despite being the second strongest yet she also wonders why she's getting affected by such trivial thing.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, readers! This is actually an old piece and I really wanted to share it here. Apologies in advanced again if ever you encounter any form of grammatical errors ahaead regardless, I hope you enjoy reading! :)

“𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯?”

𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘢 𝘴𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘢 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘴.

“𝘏𝘮𝘮?”

𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘯-𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘶𝘯𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦, 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘶𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘴, 𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺.

“𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴.”

𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥 𝘰𝘥𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘶𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘳. 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘮𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺,

“𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩.” 𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘺𝘱𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘨𝘶𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰-

“𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢? 𝘈𝘴 𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘶𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯.”

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵? 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘈𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘴? 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘺 𝘰𝘥𝘥.

\---

𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘚𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵’𝘴 𝘴𝘺𝘮𝘣𝘰𝘭 𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮, 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴.

𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴

𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴

𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴

𝘐… 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘢𝘮 𝘐 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦?

\---

“𝘖𝘪, 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩.’’

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘴 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘩 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 3𝘋𝘔𝘎 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯.

“𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢, 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯.”

𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦.

𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘪𝘴 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘦?

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 , 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘨𝘢𝘻𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.

𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘺 𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘮𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘭𝘺, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘸. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. 𝘜𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘺𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘺, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.

“𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴.”

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦’𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘦𝘢𝘳.

𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦

… 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥? 𝘧𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥? 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴?

𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩. 𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.

\---

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭, 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢’𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘫𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘧𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺 “𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘫𝘰𝘣.” 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 3𝘋𝘔 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦. 𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘏𝘢𝘯𝘫𝘪 𝘴𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘭𝘢𝘻𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯.

𝘜𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘧𝘶𝘭.

\---

“𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘐 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘶𝘵...”

“𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥?”

𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘴 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘧 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬, 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥… 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦.

𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘌𝘳𝘦𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘶𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘪𝘮.

“𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢, 𝘪𝘵’𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘸, 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘥.” 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘰𝘥𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘴.

“𝘊𝘢𝘱𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘪𝘵.”

𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯’𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘣 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴, 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘑𝘦𝘢𝘯’𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮.

“𝘞𝘦’𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯’𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶…”

“𝘏𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?” 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺; 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺.

“𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶? 𝘐𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵, 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘵?”

“𝘛𝘤𝘩. 𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥.”

𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘪𝘵𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘨𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦’𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘥.

“𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘔𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘴𝘢. 𝘞𝘦’𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨.”

𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘰𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦, 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘣𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘥𝘪𝘦𝘳.

“𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘵?”

“𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?!”

𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘮, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺. “𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸… 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘮𝘦?”

𝘓𝘦𝘷𝘪 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘥𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 “𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘪𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴” 𝘪𝘯 “𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘴” 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦, 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘱𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵 𝘢 𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘱 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨.

“𝘏𝘮𝘮.. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯’𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬?”


End file.
